Roce
by Schala S
Summary: Es en los momentos más difíciles cuando entendemos quiénes están a nuestro lado. Es en esos momentos cuando la verdad de lo que sentimos se manifiesta frente a nosotros. One shot! Shounen ai, Trunks x Goten


_**Disclaimer: **_**Dragon Ball**_ es de __**Akira Toriyama**__. Yo soy una simple fan que escribe por cariño._

* * *

_**Advertencia:**__ este fic contiene _**Shounen ai**_ (es decir __**amor entre dos personajes masculinos **__de manganime). Si no les gusta la temática, les recomiendo __**no**__ leerlo. Caso contrario, sean bienvenidos. n.n_

* * *

**ROCE**

* * *

_**«Nos obligan a olvidar que sentimos. La frivolidad de este mundo nos hace olvidar los sentimientos. Y los olvidamos, sí, y no sabemos cómo expresarlos, porque somos almas seducidas por la mentira y no esencias libres de volar por los cielos. Nadie nos enseña a sentir; nos enseñan todo lo contrario: a no hacerlo, a no aprenderlo jamás por el peligro para la razón, por el alivio para el ser, que podría significarnos».**_

* * *

Perder a alguien importante, a alguien fundamental en nuestras vidas, siempre es doloroso, nunca es grato. Las palabras de consuelo no sirven de nada en aquellos instantes donde la muerte acaba de aparecer, y de absorber, una vida; donde la muerte aún ronda por su reciente acción. En momentos así, aceptar a la muerte, es decir dar inicio al debido proceso de duelo, es sinónimo de una suerte de utopía, por imposible, por ser un sueño de algo inexistente. Cada persona es un mundo, cada alma desprende un calor distinto, cada corazón late a un ritmo diferente, y a veces incluso entona una melodía particular. Cada duelo representa, para aquel a quien le toca salir adelante, y no morir, y sí vivir, un camino con distintos matices, obstáculos, con distintas luces y sombras hechas de sentimientos.

Trunks empezó a vivir el primer duelo importante de su vida el día que lo llamaron por teléfono a su móvil cuando él estaba junto a Goten en el centro de la Capital del Oeste, vagueando en plena tarde de verano, un calco de cualquier otro muchacho de su edad. Al cortar, guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Paralizado, entornó sus ojos hacia Goten y dijo:

—Mi abuelo tuvo un infarto. Está internado.

No lo estaba, en realidad, porque ya se había marchado del mundo, sólo que una noticia semejante no parece adecuada para una situación comunicacional suscitada por medio de un teléfono.

Una hora después, Goten seguía a su lado, como en cada momento importante o trivial de su vida, pero no en el centro, sino en el pasillo del hospital. A un metro de ellos, Bulma lloraba contra el pecho de Vegeta. Al otro lado de la puerta que custodiaban en silencio, con seriedad, otro llanto se sucedía: el de la abuela de Trunks, la señora Brief.

No hubo velatorio, tampoco hubo funeral; hubo una sencilla reunión en la Corporación Cápsula. Los Brief son famosos entre las familias más importantes de la Capital del Oeste por su aparente excentricidad. ¿Es tal? Probablemente sí considerando el entorno, los conocimientos, la locura que, esta vez sí, no es tal. Por la reserva que tanto caracteriza a esa familia excéntrica en esencia, no recibieron en la ceremonia a nadie más allá de los Guerreros Z y sus respectivas familias, es decir a sus personas más cercanas. Trunks estuvo atado al silencio en lo que duró la reunión. Permaneció en el sofá de la infinita, lujosa y moderna sala de su hogar todo el tiempo. Bra insistía con estar sobre él. La niña de seis años estaba aferrada con fuerza a su hermano mayor, algo que hacía siempre que surgía un momento difícil para ellos. Y este era el más difícil que ella podía recordar. Sólo con ver a un lado a su mamá hundida en el pecho de su papá, silenciosa aun cuando siempre era alegre, gritona y resplandeciente, le hacía saber que sería imposible, algún día, olvidar tan desgraciada escena. Cuánto dolor pululaba en el aire, cuánta tristeza e incertidumbre mirar a otras personas buscando inexistentes explicaciones a algo tan trascendental como la muerte.

Qué desgracia, y qué repentino había sido.

Al final, todos los Guerreros Z se marcharon, todos menos Goten. Trunks no había abierto la boca desde que su papá, con sepulcral seriedad, le había dado la noticia en el hospital; no abrió la boca para absolutamente nada hasta el instante en que necesitó tomar el brazo de su mejor y único amigo, para evitar que éste se marchara movilizado por el respeto para con los Brief.

—Quédate —pidió Trunks en un suave murmullo.

Goten, sorprendido, aunque agradecido, golpeó el hombro de Trunks en evidente respuesta.

—Si me necesitas, entonces aquí estoy.

Goten, a veces tan torpe sin realmente desear serlo, no se creía bueno para situaciones de tensión. Jamás, desde Majin Buu, había tenido que estar junto a nadie en un momento tan tenso y frágil como el que la muerte desata en las personas. Decir esas palabras le salió del alma, no fue algo premeditado, preparado; fue algo visceral y emotivo, una frase rebalsada del más sincero amor. Y es que se trataba de Trunks, ¡Trunks! El de toda la vida, el espejo de sentires, el de las bromas y las carcajadas, el de la escuela y la locura de mutuo entendimiento; el del día y la noche, el de cada segundo de existencia compartida. Era Trunks, la mitad de Gotenks, la mitad del propio Goten. Amarlo como lo hacía era inevitable, necesario; era sentirlo más parte de sí que a nadie en el universo. Goten lo amaba, sí, como dos personas que se entienden en exceso, con miradas y sin palabras, lo hacen: se amaban el uno al otro como mera extensión de sí mismos. Trunks era una extensión de Goten, y Goten era lo propio para Trunks. No se trataba de una simple amistad, o bien hermandad; era un amor propio, un amor a su nexo más que a cada uno como individuo. Eran uno dividido en dos, idénticas partes, aunque diferentes, cada una tan fundamental de la perfección que juntos significaban en su unión.

Por este nexo, por esta necesidad de consolar y ser consolado en silencio, Goten se quedó con Trunks desde el jueves del fallecimiento en adelante, quién sabe hasta cuándo. La primera noche durmieron junto a Bra en el cuarto de la pequeña. Trunks seguía en silencio, en trance, y su hermana estaba tan calladita como él. En la televisión del cuarto bailaba y cantaba la protagonista de la serie musical de moda para niñas y jóvenes, pero Bra no le prestaba atención, no como en esas tardes anteriores al roce de la muerte, cuando ella volvía del jardín cantando y bailando igual que la joven del televisor, aparato que prendía ni bien entraba en la casa. Invadía el cuarto de Trunks cantando y bailando, siempre igual, siempre la misma canción, y él la echaba, como es natural en cualquier hermano mayor. En ese momento no, Bra no hacía lo acostumbrado; estaba petrificada, perdida, y las lágrimas se le caían sin permiso.

—Abuelo... —susurró de repente.

El simple sonido quebrado de su voz encogió el corazón de los amigos. Estaban los tres juntos en la cama de la princesita saiyajin, y al escucharla, Trunks la sentó en sus piernas, le secó las lágrimas con caricias, la abrazó.

—Lo extraño —dijo la pequeña, sollozando de una manera tan tierna que inspiraba el más puro cariño.

—Lo sé, Bra. Yo... —Trunks tragó saliva—. Yo también.

Miró a Goten luego de decir aquello. El hijo de Goku, al ver la explícita desolación en el rostro de su amigo, se aferró con fuerza a éste y su hermanita. Juntos acunaron a Bra hasta que la pequeña pudo dormir. Ninguno volvió a decir una palabra.

Bra durmió entre los dos esa noche, también la siguiente, que repitió el ciclo con friolera exactitud: susurro de la hermana, susurro del hermano, abrazo del amigo, a los dos. A la mañana siguiente, Goten se ausentó para ir a buscar ropa y algunas pertenencias a su casa, pensando en quedarse con Trunks todo lo que fuera necesario. Claro que su mamá no le recriminó la ausencia del hogar de los Son; al contrario. Cuando retornó a la Corporación Cápsula, junto a Trunks llevaron a Bra a pasear al centro comercial. Trunks le compró una bonita e inmensa muñeca, que ella tardó más de una hora en elegir, en una exclusiva juguetería. Se gastó buena parte de su última mesada en ella, pero no era relevante, en semejante circunstancia, preocuparse por dinero. No cuando habían perdido a su abuelo, no cuando el valor de lo que habían perdido era incalculable.

Por la noche, Bra estaba más animada. Trunks y Goten decidieron quedarse junto a ella hasta que se durmiera. Ahora que lo ha hecho, se marchan al cuarto del hermano mayor. Una vez en la habitación, Trunks arroja un colchón junto a su cama de una plaza y media; arroja también sábanas y una almohada. Se cambian la ropa por sencillos shorts para dormir hablando trivialmente de verdaderas tonterías. Esa película es malísima, la segunda parte es la mejor, la tercera es densa, pero mucho mejor que la primera. La segunda es la segunda, sí. Es verdad, es verdad.

Se acuestan en sus respectivos puestos; el silencio se apodera de los dos al mismo tiempo, en idéntico segundo. Silencio posesivo, porque no son capaces siquiera de respirar fuerte; quebrar el silencio es imposible, además de innecesario. Lo es en este momento.

Goten, de pronto, se siente triste, nervioso; Goten mira al techo que es todos los techos que conoce, el techo de la paz simbólica, de las dudas existenciales y las preguntas retóricas. Es el techo donde, cada día, el ser busca rozar la paz con la punta de los dedos, olvidar, renacer. Y la paz no le llega en esta ocasión, nunca; Trunks no había llorado ni una vez desde la muerte del señor Brief; había sido, desde el jueves, un manojo de silencios perpetuos y miradas esquivas, un evasor del entorno con una careta de insensibilidad por rostro. Dentro de esa careta, Trunks, piensa Goten, muere; muere lentamente, empapado por la vehemencia de su llanto, tiritando por el frío de la soledad de su angustia. Trunks admira, admirará hasta el último día, el recuerdo de su abuelo, porque éste era, y será, todo para él, así como su abuela. Los ama a ambos por toda la calidez brindada, por ese afán de su abuelo por dejarlo ser libre, sin presiones, sin retos. Su abuelo lo respetaba y apoyaba en todo; lo incentivaba, le daba ese cariño que sentía por él de una forma sincera, dulce, mucho más accesible que la forma de expresar cariño de Vegeta, que pese a todo se sucede en momentos específicos, en una eterna y retorcida metáfora que era difícil, mas no imposible, de descifrar. Por el cariño accesible por las valiosas lecciones de vida, por la humildad y la nobleza heredadas, por el inagotable ejemplo que Brief era y sería para Trunks, Goten sabe que detrás de la careta de insensibilidad yace un muchacho tembloroso, empapado en llanto; yace la esencia misma de Trunks, devastada.

Quiere preguntar, quiere decirle que se puede quitar la careta frente a él, que con él puede desahogarse todo lo que necesite, porque ellos dos son partes iguales de lo mismo, porque Goten no sólo sabe, sino que siente en carne propia el sufrimiento de Trunks, como si fuera él quien estuviera experimentando tanto dolor. Quiere pedirle, sí, que se relaje, que llore; no puede, sin embargo. ¿Pero acaso lo hace con su energía? ¿Acaso suplica con su mente, con su ki, que Trunks se desahogue? Porque al mover los ojos del techo hacia la cama se topa con Trunks asomado al borde, sus ojos fijos en él. Por lo hipnótico de la mirada, el de los Son siente arder su rostro. Si: arder.

—La abuela intenta disimular —asegura Trunks, su voz tan baja como quebrada—; no puede. Está destruida, y temo mucho por ella.

Movilizado por el brote de honestidad, Goten se sienta rápido, salta como un resorte de la cama. Trunks está inclinado hacia él, una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, otra delante de su pecho. Goten, ahora sí sentado, acomodado, sujeta la mano más cercana de Trunks con las suyas. A simples centímetros del rostro, los ojos, la boca del otro, suspiran al unísono. No hay lugar para cualquier clase de duda.

—Ella estará bien —Extendiendo una sonrisa, Goten acaricia lentamente la mano de Trunks—. Sabes que lo estará; es una gran mujer.

Trunks devuelve, como puede, las caricias. Ninguno, por suerte, amaga con analizar el porqué del movimiento íntimo de sus manos sujetas en privada dulzura, dos encerrando a una. No hay dobles sentidos en la infinitud del amor que se tienen.

—Es una gran mujer, lo sé. —Trunks intenta, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano evidenciado en lo fruncido de su ceño, que su voz salga de él como un hilo recto y uniforme, prolijo. Y no lo logra, porque de su boca sale una montaña rusa de irregularidad. Sube, baja, la voz quebrada, herida por siempre. Goten se aproxima más a él al notar su esfuerzo.

—Es muy reciente aún, Trunks —dice, aún sonriente, aún anhelando contagiar con su bondad a su mejor amigo—. Debemos tener paciencia.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —Trunks entrecierra los párpados. Es evidente el deseo, inexorable, de llorar. Y no lo hace porque aún no es capaz, al parecer—. Pero no lo soporto, Goten. —Se detiene, toma aire, traga salida, prosigue—: extraño mucho al abuelo, porque... —Cierra los ojos, deja caer su rostro sobre las manos entrelazadas, que de secas pasan, en un segundo, a húmedas. Trunks, al fin, llora; a mares—. No lo soporto, ¿entiendes? Estar aquí, ir al jardín, ir a la cocina; ver a Tama vagando perdido por la casa... ¡No lo soporto! —Goten, desesperado, pega su rostro al cabello de Trunks, lo hace con una naturalidad tan tierna como llamativa. Trunks, al sentirlo, tiembla—. Todo está vacío; veo cada rincón completamente vacío, excesivamente silencioso. No puedo soportarlo... ¡No es justo! —Solloza, refriega los párpados en la unión de las manos mientras Goten, en carne propia cada lágrima derramada por Trunks, hace lo mismo en la suavidad del cabello lavanda—. No aguanto, Goten. No aguanto sin el abuelo, me siento demasiado... _solo_ sin él.

Clic. Goten se pone de pie llevado por el amor que su relación, el ser en dos, significa. Trunks se mueve, instintivamente, hacia atrás, para hacer espacio en la cama. Hecho el espacio, Goten se mete junto a él bajo las sábanas, inclinado hacia su amigo. En ese espacio que separa sus cuerpos se estrujan con fuerza las manos. ¿Cómo, si es tan maravilloso estrecharse en tremenda intimidad, cuestionar la naturaleza de lo que hacen? Si es natural lo que hacen, tan natural como perfecto, como evidente lo que sucede; es lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

—No estás solo, Trunks. Me tienes a mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Goten amplía la antes tímida y precavida sonrisa, destilando en sus gestos la dulzura y bondad que le es innata a su ser.

Trunks, aún débil, devuelve la sonrisa.

—Lo sé, sí —dice, emocionado. Adiós a la careta de insensibilidad; es Trunks en lo más crudo de su esencia, algo que sólo puede, y sabe, ser ante Goten—. Sé que siempre cuento contigo.

El hijo de Goku, domado ya por las emociones que tiene a flor de piel, abraza a Trunks; enreda sus brazos en la cintura de su amigo, hunde el rostro de lleno en el pecho del otro. Trunks lo recibe encantado. Las palmas de sus manos se posan en los hombros del menor de los dos, y la armonía de la unión de sus cuerpos brilla, lo hace, en la oscuridad. El calor que comparten los seduce con pasmosa facilidad. No hay lugar, aún no, para la reflexión, para el poder racional de la mente; hay lugar para la expresión más dotada de ímpetu de los sentires más esenciales del alma. El calor que comparten al estar abrazados, que vuelven una unidad así como ellos lo son, moldea con la forma de sus cuerpos el amor más sentido de sus vidas. Es más que ser compañeros, hermanos, amantes; es ser uno entre los dos. Por eso resulta natural, porque el amor no es amor, sino necesidad, compromiso, la más vehemente honestidad. Este es el lazo que los ata, ahora empiezan a entenderlo: el lazo de la armonía que les inspira su unión.

Un rostro, entonces, baja; otro rostro sube. Trunks observa a Goten y éste a aquél. Es la necesidad de ser, juntos, el mismo, el imán que los atrae. Las bocas, sin que los ojos parpadeen más, se dejan atraer con la naturalidad misma de la esencia de lo que son los dos. Los labios, en la quietud de la oscuridad, en la empatía del dolor por la pérdida, sobre esa cama que es cuna del calor más abrasador, se rozan. Sí, se rozan, y las respiraciones se suscitan, a partir del roce, con dificultad. Un punto de quiebre, así lo sienten, así no son capaces de pensarlo, porque los corazones no quieren que lo hagan. El roce se extiende; no quieren ni pueden evitarlo. Mas un obvio instante de duda, culpable la contaminación moral de la influenciable mente del ser, detiene los cuerpos. Al segundo, Trunks, subyugado por la necesidad, estrecha más a Goten, y el último, contagiado por el calor, por la boca hace unos momentos rozada, sobre todo contagiado por el universo azul de los orbes que brillan por mirarlo, cierra los suyos. ¿Para qué mirar, si los sentimientos son cuerpos abstractos atrapados en el alma? ¿Para qué mirar, si aquello que es fundamental y transcendental no existe sino en nuestro interior?

El último ápice de razón de Goten es capaz de susurrarle aquello antes de desaparecer. Trunks, al ver los ojos cerrados de su amigo, lo imita con sus propios párpados. La razón se va; se deja llevar por el amor, por la necesidad de sentirse amado en tan dolorosa circunstancia de la vida. Adiós, razón. No sirves cuando la vida nos regala instantes tan resplandecientes, definitivos, como el que este Goten y este Trunks materializan tan dulcemente en este maravilloso instante. No sirves cuando los labios quieren rozarse para unir por primera vez a los cuerpos que son dos, que lo son pese a compartir el alma.

No nos sirves, razón; no nos sirves cuando nos reducimos, cuando nos permitimos reducirnos, a paroxismos trazados con la tinta misma de los sentimientos. Y qué difícil es reducirnos, y qué imposible hacerlo cuando debemos ser, día a día, segundo a segundo, nombres, posturas, ideologías; partículas sociales confinadas al giro mecánico del perfectamente enfermo entramado del poder.

Qué poco les sirves ahora, y qué bien haces en irte, razón, cuando ellos se disponen a rozarse tiernamente los labios. Se rozan, ¡míralos! Se rozan porque te han mandado al diablo. De nada les vale, en el roce, pensar en los posibles títulos nacidos en la unión de los labios de dos jóvenes, hombres ambos, inmersos en la crueldad de tu mentira. Qué poco les sirves ahora que se rozan sin ti, porque lo necesitan; qué poco les sirves cuando del roce pasan al beso, cuando los labios no acarician, sino que succionan. Qué poco, razón, ¡qué poco les sirves! De nada, de nada cuando Trunks se deja caer sobre Goten, las manos enlazadas sobre sus cabezas, las rodillas de uno entre las piernas del otro. Qué poco sirves, razón, en estos minutos de la más estética armonía masculina, la de dos seres alcanzando la plenitud de poder ser uno gracias a la danza lenta, mitad dulce, mitad erótica (la vida misma lo es), de sus labios. Qué poco, razón. Gracias, mil gracias por marcharte, por dejarlos solos en la intimidad de sus roces que, aunque llamados amor, son mucho, mucho más.

Gracias por dejarnos en paz cada muy tanto, razón, por permitirnos conocer qué hay más allá de ti, para leer qué se escribe en nuestros corazones con la sangre que latimos.

Adiós, razón. Adiós.

Trunks y Goten, respiraciones desordenadas, labios rojos e hinchados, lenguas entusiastas, con vida propia, se besan, el primero sobre el segundo, los dos igualmente salvados, jamás perdidos, en el milagro de su unión. Trunks, desde siempre portador de más carácter que el otro, domina y demanda todo. Sus labios, quizá más expertos, bailan con pasión sobre los de Goten, quien, unos roces más adelante, logra hacer suyo el ritmo demarcado por el mayor. Sin cesar ni por un momento, en sus gargantas resuenan especies de jadeos, de gemidos, que parecen serlo pero, a lo mejor, no lo son. Están más cerca de ser quejidos, de ser embriones de palabras, ¿atisbos de razón? Las palabras son, fuera de la expresión pura del ser, meros instrumentos del mundo, de la sociedad, de la mentira suprema. Vete, razón, ¿quién te ha llamado, que has vuelto a la dulzura de esta escena que no te precisa para ser? Deja en paz a Goten y Trunks, que al fin están descubriendo la raíz de su nexo: se aman más allá de ti, incluso más allá de sus corazones. Se aman porque comparten el alma, y el alma, para alcanzar la salvación, precisa no de ti; precisa completarse. Se han completado, lo han conseguido al rozarse por primera vez. Por esto, razón, nunca más intentes asomar, no cuando los roces los unan, no cuando el alma partida en dos pueda retornar a su verdadera forma, la definitiva, la única.

Se besan, razón: míralos besarse, mira lo que no ves, lo que es visible mediante la expresión del ser. Mira la belleza de los roces y siéntela al contemplarla. Déjate ser, razón. Siente por lo menos una maldita vez.

Por favor.

Olvida que no sirves en estos instantes.

Entrégate al calor de los dos.

Pero no puedes, entiendo que no quieres. Los roces, de un segundo al otro, hacen una pausa. Los ojos se descubren por la apertura desmedida de los cuatro párpados presentes. Los ojos, así, gritan atisbos de razón:

Somos hombres, dos jóvenes de diecinueve y veinte años. Has perdido a tu abuelo, Trunks; yo sólo quería animarte. Y yo sólo quería que me animaras, Goten, para olvidar, para ser capaz de sonreír de nuevo. ¿Entonces por qué nos besamos? No lo sé. Yo tampoco. Esto está mal. Sí, está muy mal. Si a mí me gustan las chicas. A mí también me gustan. Si Pares es tan hermosa, ojalá algún día me haga caso, porque eso deseo, lo deseo, sí lo deseo. Si me la he pasado buscando clones de Mai en cada bar, discoteca, que visito, para encontrar a la niña de la palmera, la de la infancia, que de un día para el otro desapareció. Si sabes que me gustan las mujeres, Trunks. Si también sabes eso de mí, Goten. Si yo no te deseo. Si yo tampoco lo hago. ¿Trunks...? Goten...

¿Qué significa esto?

Los párpados, sin embargo, se cierran de nuevo. Sin planear de antemano hacerlo al mismo tiempo, las bocas deciden, sin decidir, lo que prosigue al atisbo de razón: un nuevo roce, un nuevo beso, una nueva pérdida de las sombras de la mente. Más pasión en la unión de los labios; más velocidad, más voluptuosidad, en sus acciones. Trunks, excedido en sensaciones, toma el labio inferior de Goten, los dos sofocados por la vehemencia, y habiéndolos atrapado suavemente entre sus dientes, los estira hacia arriba, hacia abajo, hacia afuera. Con esos mismos dientes, los empuja hacia adentro, los suelta, los acaricia con su lengua. Goten, traspasado por los latidos del corazón de Trunks, que retumban contra su pecho, gime.

Así, la escena llega a su fin.

Los cuatro párpados dejan, de nuevo, que los ojos aparezcan al desnudo. Ni una duda impera de mirada a mirada. Se sueltan las manos, que nunca dejaron de estar enlazadas sobre sus cabezas, contra la dureza del colchón. Ahora se toman del rostro el uno al otro, Trunks con su peso entregado al torso sin ropa de Goten. Una sonrisa asoma en la boca del mayor. Al notarlo, Goten siente cómo una bomba explota en su pecho, todo por apreciar esa boca, con sus puntas hacia arriba, en la intimidad de la oscuridad y el calor.

—Gracias —dice Trunks.

Goten, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de quien está sobre él, sin tampoco detener las caricias que se ejecutan en su piel, frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere.

Suspiros. No pensar; sentir.

—Por estar aquí conmigo. —Trunks lo besa exactos cinco segundos, ni uno más, ni uno menos—. Por estar conmigo siempre, Goten. Nunca te lo digo, sabes que puedo ser muy tosco con mis sentimientos a veces, pero... significas mucho para mí.

Eso es lo que esto significa.

Goten, emocionado, tanto como incrédulo, traga saliva. Qué felicidad tan grande y asfixiante se suscita en su alma.

—Tú también —afirma excedido por la sonrisa que Trunks porta en sus labios.

Están entregados. No quieren analizarlo porque no es momento para ello. Porque cuando se siente tal vínculo con otro ser, pensar es demasiado en vano. Cuando se siente, no hay razón que valga; hay meras sensaciones, meras estrellas que estallan en las pupilas, nada más.

Quizá, mañana por la mañana den lugar a la razón; en este momento no tiene caso hacerlo. ¿Por qué dar lugar al dolor del exterior en los segundos del estallido supremo del alma, la tan misteriosa e inalcanzable felicidad?

Son, podrían ser, felices.

Pese a ser dos hombres.

Pese a las presiones del entorno.

Nuevo beso, sí, nuevo beso porque el roce es adictivo por su belleza. Y qué belleza, por favor. Gracias por abandonarlos por esta noche, razón. Muchas gracias. Podrás volver mañana por la mañana, para que, juntos, Trunks y Goten aclaren sus dudas; para que analicen un posible, o no posible, futuro compartido en otro nivel de intimidad. Porque futuro, sea como fuere, habrá; ellos lo saben sólo por el hecho de no concebir la vida sin el otro. Pero esta noche no habrá lugar para esos análisis, porque necesitan desahogarse por medio de los besos. Por medio de estos, se consolarán, se dejarán consolar. Trunks podrá sentirse acompañado, completo, en tan dolorosa situación familiar; Goten podrá obsequiarle tanto sentir mediante el tacto de sus labios. Haces bien en dejarlos solos, razón. Déjalos así por hoy, en paz. Lo necesitan, los dos.

Mañana prometen pensar en el mundo, en la sociedad, en sus familias, en su —¿verdadera?— sexualidad. Por ahora, se descubrirán, porque cuando el amor se descubre, en el primer segundo de descubrimiento, analizar es en vano. Todo lo es, como ya te dije; todo menos el sentir.

Es que en la raíz, punto sensible del lazo de dos sentires gemelos, nada es en vano; todo es por algo. Si siento, y porto la sensibilidad, debo volar, es decir que debo expresar mi sensibilidad. Debo expresarla, sí, para concretar mi salvación.

Como ellos dos, que podrán salvarse siempre y cuando puedan despojarse de los prejuicios, los títulos, lo preestablecido. Si ellos se despojan, por su nexo único e irreproducible, por la razón sensible de su unión, yo también puedo.

Y todos podemos.

Todos podemos salvarnos; sólo debemos, para hacerlo, permitírnoslo.

Como ellos, ahora mismo, se lo permiten con sus roces, los labios de Goten entregados a los de Trunks, que besa, y besa, y lame, y acaricia, en el deleite de sentirse parte de la unidad definitiva: la que una vez se llamó Gotenks. Él y Goten, Goten y él. Ellos podrán, si se lo permiten, rozar a la felicidad.

Ser genuinamente felices en el seno de nuestros más poderosos sentimientos: se puede. Les juro que sí se puede.

* * *

_**«Quisiera consumar/volverme parte de él/volverlo parte de mí».**_

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_**Nota final**_

_Hacía muchos años que quería escribir un Trunks x Goten. Helo aquí. Es raro, han pasado diez años desde _**Hermosa, dolorosa y amada amistad**_, un fic de ellos que sigue online pero que jamás terminé, abandonado hace exactos diez años. Quizá lo borre pronto, porque no voy a terminarlo. Quise escribir esto un poco para compensar ese final que nunca llegó, porque ese fic, pese a su antigüedad, sigue recibiendo muchísimas visitas al mes. Gracias a los que lo han leído durante todos estos años. =) _

_No tengo mucho para decir sobre este fic: es lo que es, es lo que salió. Lo escribí con muchísimo cariño, por eso quedó tan raro. Disculpen esta locura sin sentido. Hace unos días publiqué en FanficEs un fic llamado _**una+dos**_, un Trunks x Marron x Goten, fic que en unos días espero poder colgar acá, aunque un poco suavizado para no tener problemas con las reglas de este sitio. Al terminarlo el jueves pasado, me quedé con ganas de escribir Trunks x Goten, por eso corrí a hacer esto. Otro hermano, primo, hijo de _Triángulo_, podríamos decir. _

_En fin..._

_El tema de la muerte, bueno, en mi trabajo hemos perdido muchos seres cercanos (familiares, clientes, compañeros incluso) en los últimos meses. El viernes me tocó vivir una situación muy difícil allá, me tocó respirar la tristeza de quienes acababan de perder a alguien fundamental. Toda esta negatividad y angustia acumulada tuvo un poco que ver con la temática elegida en esta ocasión. Si Trunks se volvería loco al perder a alguien, pienso que sería a su abuelo. Creo mucho en un gran vínculo entre Trunks y el Dr. Brief, por eso lo elegí a él. _

_Quiero dedicarle esta historia a dos personas: __**Chibi**__, que me has animado durante muchísimo tiempo a retomar el Trunks x Goten, muchas gracias por ser siempre tan, tan linda conmigo. Y __**Michiru**__, a quien conozco desde hace poco a través del Facebook, en quien he encontrado otra fan de esta parejita. Gracias por incentivarme a terminarlo con tu ánimo, por la buena onda que me transmitís. _

_Besos a todos, nos vemos en algún otro fic, o no, o sí._

_Muchísimas gracias si llegaron hasta acá, lo aprecio con el corazón. _

_Nos leemos. =D_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ (C) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation


End file.
